


bad habits

by b0kuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Underage Smoking, i dont smoke tbh but kuroo reminds me so much of all the smoker anime gif, just two emo kids dealing with college entrance being smoking buddies, reader smokes too, smoker kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto
Summary: just a story that begins with someone borrowing your lighter on the rooftop.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 21





	bad habits

“hi, excuse me.” you turned around to find a shadow approaching you. “mind if i borrow your lighter?” as he stepped out from the shadow, you realized it’s that guy from your college prep class, kuroo tetsurou. “sure.” you shrugged, tossing your lighter to him and took in a deep puff. shuffling through his pocket, kuroo took out his creased packet of cigarettes and stuck one of them between his lips. his eyes narrowed as he rolled down the lighter, sparking a flame to light his cig. taking in a deep drag, kuroo joined you at the railings. he slouched down a little to rest his elbows on the railing, a few inches beside you. the bitter oaky scent of his cig waltzed towards you. kuroo smoked a brand with hard tobacco taste, a brand that was way too bitter for you.

“didn’t take you for a smoker.” kuroo said, sighing out wisps of grey smoke. you got that comment a lot. nobody expects a girl from the elite class, who turned down all extra-curricular activities b’cos she had to study for college, to be smoking her third stick of cig on this rooftop just above her college prep classroom. you shrugged, which had become your standard response to practically everything nowadays. you could feel kuroo fixating his gaze on you, he wasn’t trying to hide it. you clicked your tongue softly, “stop staring at me or else im not lending you fire again”. kuroo let out a small chuckle, but he didn’t press you further. you took in a last puff of nicotine before stubbing out your cig and left the rooftop.

from that night onwards, kuroo would join you on the rooftop after class. he would never bring his own lighter. the two of you didn’t exchange many words, most of the time you would just smoke in silence, numbing your senses as the smoke filled up your lungs. on some nights, you would even feel safe, as if kuroo’s presence assured you that you weren’t the only miserable person in this world.

“we’re finally going to be done with this shit.” kuroo heaved out, his eyes clouded by the grey clouds. it was the last class before you take your exams next week. once again, you shrugged. it didn’t matter much to you. after college entrance exam, there will be college finals, and then there will be career interviews. it never ends. “so? still gotta hustle for the rest of my fucking life”. you winced at the defeat in your voice. what was it that you want after all these years of hard work? you never allowed yourself to dream your own dream. kuroo let out a sigh, voice smoked by the cigarettes.

“yea, fuck.”

you tossed your empty cigarette packet into the bin, turning to make your leave. before you walked away, you couldn’t help but take one last glance at kuroo. you would miss wallowing in bitter grey smoke together with him, sticking your heads up in the clouds and forgetting your existence.

“hey.” kuroo called out. you turned to meet his eyes. “which college are you going to?”

“tokyo u.”

kuroo’s lips thinned into a smug smile, his flickering cigarette resting between his strong, slender fingers.

“good. see you there, fellow school mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer - i don't smoke HAHAH only tried pulling e-cigg but too broke to afford that lifestyle so i tried my best imagining how smoking feels like.   
> just a random 3am piece that was on my mind for awhile.


End file.
